


I'm not coming up with a title for something this short

by RaenUE



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaenUE/pseuds/RaenUE
Summary: The festival is in full swing, but Faye can't help but feel forlorn.
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Silque
Kudos: 12





	I'm not coming up with a title for something this short

Faye couldn’t help but stare.

They were right there, so what other option did she have?

Alm and Celica.

Celica and Alm.

Everyone was so excited to see them, the new rulers of Valentia, at the festival and they _were_ so happy together, having fun dancing with each other in the center of the town square, so why?

Why did she have to feel this way?

Why couldn’t she just be happy for them and move on?

“Hey!” a voice Faye recognized called out to her before its owner pounced in for a quick hug from behind, “How’ve you been, Faye?”

It was Silque, and a smile formed on Faye’s face as she wormed her way out of Silque’s grasp and turned to look at her, face to face.

“Pretty good! It’s nice to see you, again, Silque.”

The cleric smile for a moment, but that eventually turned into a frown.

“It looks like something’s one you mind, though. Care to share?”

“Oh, I thought that I had just dealt with these feelings, but they always come back with a vengeance at the worst times.”

Silque looked over Faye’s shoulder, seeing Alm and Celica for the first time.

“Feelings of what? Jealousy?”

“No. I mean, sure, seeing them together is part of the problem, but do you know what it _really_ is?”

Faye took the moment of confusion that response bestowed upon Silque to move in for a quick smooch on the lips.

“Compulsory heterosexuality,” she said with a smile, "but it looks like that won't be a problem anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> silque warps faye across the map. faye uses rescue on her. they do this again and again and again until they get far enough away to smooch in peace


End file.
